The present application relates to devices for collecting body fluids.
As is well known, specimens of certain body fluids of living beings are required in order to be used for culturing purposes so as to determine the presence or absence of certain microorganisms or for analysis of the body specimens themselves.
While it is conventional to utilize a swab in order to take a specimen from the interior of the body of a living being, and then apply the specimen to a suitable culturing medium, these conventional procedures involve a number of drawbacks because of the unavoidable influence on the microorganisms during transfer thereof from the body to the culturing medium at the exterior of the body as well as due to the fact that the culturing conditions do not precisely match the conditions in the body so that it is possible for microorganisms to grow in the body but not in the culturing medium. Current methods of collecting specimens are often painful and embarrassing to the patient.